The Eternal Flame
by bhennen
Summary: The flame that will never burn out will guide use into the future despite the ever creeping darkness


The Eternal Flame

Life has never been easy for one Izuku Midoriya it had started out fine being born to two wonderful parents and a wonderful best friend in Katasuki Bakugo. In the child's opinion the best part about his parents was that they were both pro heroes. His father was the fire breathing hero Salamander and his mom was the physic hero Saeko. They were the number one hero team in Japan and a young Izuku could be no prouder. In fact he wanted to be a hero just like them when he got his quirk and grew up. His father would use his blazing breath to fight off villains while his mother used her physic power to rescue innocent citizens and when needed they would work together to beat the villain with his mother manipulation of his dads flames to amazing results. They were celebrated though Japan but they always made time for their son.

As someone once said nothing good last forever. It all started just before Izuku's four birthday and he had yet to manifest his quirk. This of course started to worry his parents as most of the kids in Izuku's class had manifest their quirks already. On their day off Izuku's mom decided to bring the young boy to see a quirk specialist to see what he can tell them.

Then the words that destroyed the youngest Midoriya's world was said

"You should give up" the quirk specialist pronounced. "You will never develop a quirk"

"What" Inko Midoriya said as she heard the news. "What do you mean that he wouldn't develop a quirk the rest of the kids in his class have them already.

"Yes Mrs. Midoryia during the dawn of quirks they discovered a way to figure out if some would have a quirk or not. The method is to take an x-ray of the foot and see if the pinky toe has an extra joint, this determines if someone will develop a quirk or not. As you can see your son has the extra toe joint so he will never develop a quirk. About twenty percent of the people in world not have a quirk."

Inko did not know what to say she knew that all her son want to be was a hero like her and her husband, also All Might not that she blamed her son he was one of her favorite heroes as well. It meant everything to him and now they had found out her son could never be a hero it shattered her heart.

On the drive home the youngest Midoryia didn't say a word thought the whole car trip.

When they got home Izuku went straight to the computer room without saying a word most likely to view the video of All Might that he loved so much. As Inko walked in after her son she could see that she was right and he was watching the All Might video she could hear sobbing from her son when he asked "can I still be a hero". Hearing this Inko started to cry and started hugging her son and said the words "yes you can be a hero".

"Really" the youngest Midoryia asked his hero mother "yes you can, be a hero". The young boy cried even more not of sadness this time but tears of happiness.

Later that night when Hisashi Midoriya came home from another peaceful patrol around his sector he saw his wife sitting on the couch with a concern look on her face. The fire breathing hero then asked "what's wrong honey how did the doctor's visit go".

"It went horrible Izuku is quirkless" the young mother said to her husband.

"What Izuku is quirkless are they a 100 percent sure" Hisashi spoke with disbelieve in his voice. "Yes the quirk specialist says Izuku is one of twenty percent of the populace that doesn't have a quirk, but I did some research and that twenty percent are all the older generations. There has only been one other know case of a quirkless child in the last ten years. He will probably an outcast among his peers as the only quirkless kid." Hisashi could hear the distress in his wife's voice as it got near hysteric levels of concern for their son.

For a brief moment Hisashi couldn't help but think how ironic it is for his son to be quirkless considering who Hisashi's father was. But this was not the time to be dragging up those old memories especially since Inko was on the verge of tears. "It's alright honey remember Izuku will have Katasuki to back him up at school." With those words Inko stoped her near waterworks after being reminded about her best friend's son. Inko and Mitsuki have been best friends since as long as she could remember, in fact Mitsuki was the one to pushed her to become a hero in the first place. "Your right little Katasuki will definitely have Izuku back, but still I worry kids can be so cruel." Inko said remembering her childhood, when anyone that was deemed useless or weak were bullied mercilessly by their peers. Inko was almost bullied as well if not for strong willed and kind Mitsuki stepping in when Inko quirk was still weak. In Inko mind it should have been Mitsuki that became a hero not her, but Mitsuki just didn't have any desire to become a hero. She instead decided to become a lawyer to help hero's that have legal trouble.

"It will be hard but Izuku is a strong kid, we will support him as much as we can" Hisashi replied.

"Hisashi there is something else I need to tell you. When we got home Izuku ran straight to the computer to watch that video of All Might, while crying while asking me if he can still be a hero."

"What did you tell him" responded Hisashi with concern.

"I told him yes he can be a hero"replied Inko. Once again that night Hisashi stood there for a second thinking about his son. The pro hero though about how as soon as his son had learned to read and write he started to make his hero journal for the future. Izuku was already had 3 volumes filled with information about many different heroes and villains' quirks." before replying "yes he can maybe not as a frontline hero but definitely as a support hero." "Once Izuku wakes up tomorrow we will tell about becoming a support hero." With the conversation over the two heroes went to bed thinking how their life will change for better or for worse.


End file.
